greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 13 (Grey's Anatomy)
The thirteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 22, 2016. It is broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots *Andrew DeLuca is beaten up by Alex Karev, who believed Andrew was attempting to have sex with Jo Wilson while she was drunk, thus raping her. Andrew pushes to have Alex charged with a felony. Meredith and Bailey try to balance their protective feelings for Alex and doing the right thing. *Meredith tries to hide the attraction between her and Riggs from Maggie, who's in love with Nathan and wishes to go out with him. *Owen and Amelia adjust to married life. *April and Jackson adjust to life with their new baby as single parents. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (2/2) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (2/2) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (2/2) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (2/2) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (2/2) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (0/2) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (2/2) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (2/2) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (2/2) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (2/2) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (2/2) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (2/2) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (2/2) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (2/2) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (2/2) Recurring Guest Stars *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross (1/2) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (1/2) Prominent Guest Stars *Ravi Patel as Tamir Dahr *Jen Lilley as Kara Recurring Co-Stars *James Holloway as Paramedic Clyde (1/2) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse (1/2) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its thirteenth season on March 3, 2016. *According to Sarah Drew, season 13 will pick up right where season 12 left off, meaning there will be no time jump. *This is the first season since her introduction in season 2 not to feature Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres as part of the main cast. *Caterina Scorsone is currently pregnant with her second child, thus during filming of this season. Her pregnancy will not be written in to the show. *The table read for the first episode took place on July 22, 2016. *The table read for the second episode took place on August 8, 2016. *The table read for the third episode took place on August 19, 2016. *The table read for the fourth episode took place on August 30, 2016. *The table read for the sixth episode took place on September 21, 2016. *Filming started on August 1, 2016. Episodes 13x01-1.jpeg|link=Undo|'Undo' 13x02-3.jpg|link=Catastrophe and the Cure|'Catastrophe and the Cure' 13x03-22.jpg|link=I Ain't No Miracle Worker|'I Ain't No Miracle Worker' 13x04-1.jpg|link=Falling Slowly|'Falling Slowly' 13x05-1.jpg|link=Both Sides Now|'Both Sides Now' NoPicYet.jpg|link=The Room Where It Happens|'The Room Where It Happens' Spoilers *The season is said to bring the focus back to the "originals", e.g. Meredith, Alex, Bailey, and Richard. *The season will introduce the house of Owen and Amelia as a new location. *Arizona Robbins will not appear in the first two episodes. *Arizona will have a new love interest this season. *Ravi Patel will recur as Tamir Dahr. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos EllenPompeoS13-1.jpg EllenPompeoS13-2.jpg Posters Season13Poster.jpg fr:Saison 13 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy